Naughty
by gabiiii981
Summary: El día del examen de su vida, Tweek es secuestrado por Clyde hacia el auto de Token. A pesar de que Craig se rehusa, tambien es raptado por ellos.Razón? El estúpido capricho de Clyde de ir a acampar. LEMON CREEK. Feliz cumple atrasado ShinigamiJazzDark89!


**Hola! Si, ya se, ya se. Hace más o menos 2837423 años que no actualizo mis demás fics. Primero que nada, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO SHINIGAMIJAZZDARK89! Perdón por no subir esto antes, tuve tantos problemas para escribir, no tuve tiempo, perdón perdón perdón *se azota con un cinturón a si misma*. No voy a poder actualizar nada en dos o tres semanas. Pero prometo que después de los parciales de mi universidad, vuelvo con actualización de todo. Además este oneshot super mega largo es suficiente para que se entretengan por un tiempo e.e**

**Me imagino que habrán visto el último capítulo de la primera parte de la temporada 16 de SP. Mierda, los amantes del Kyman/ Cartyle deben estar en su gloria *-*. Increíblemente para mí fue uno de los mejores capítulos de la serie, esta temporada es la mejor de todas. **

**Y bueno, este Oneshot tiene Lemon. Oh si. Me esforcé Jazz e.e realmente espero que te guste n.n Te dejo este lindo regalito.**

* * *

Imaginen que un chico de diecisiete años debe rendir un examen que depende de su vida. Que se encerró una semana en su casa y estudió a morir, todo a causa de la evaluación de Historia que definiría su futuro y destino. Traten de darse la idea de que no tuvo contacto visual, físico, ni telefónico con ninguno de sus amigos durante esa semana, que solo salía de su habitación para almorzar y cenar lo elemental, y otras millones de veces para tomar café.

Imaginen que el GRAN día del examen era _ese_ día. Oh si, había llegado.

Tweek Tweak, muriendo literalmente de los nervios, estaba sentado en un banco largo de madera carcomida por los años, en su fría y horrible escuela. Los pasillos nunca estuvieron tan desiertos como en ese momento, parecía un edificio fantasma. Eran las siete de la mañana, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. A las siete y treinta minutos, un profesor abriría la puerta del salón que tenía en frente y llamaría a Tweek para ingresar al lugar y dar un examen escrito y luego un examen oral de Historia. Si no daba las evaluaciones correctamente, repetiría el año.

La idea de repetir el año era tan… TAN… horrorosa, que cada vez que la consideraba, sentía que su corazón se detendría y se desmayaría por un ataque de pánico. Perder a sus amigos, compañeros, perderlo todo lo asustaba lo suficiente como para encerrarse una eternidad y estudiar todo lo que le era necesario. Lo había hecho, Jesús, merecía aprobar por aunque sea haberlo intentado con todas sus fuerzas.

El rubio cierra los ojos y junta sus manos en una clásica posición de rezar, debía rezarles a todos los dioses existentes. Quizás así obtendría un poco de calma.

-No me irá, ngh, mal. No me puede ir mal, es imposible que me vaya mal. Estudié hasta la muerte, ¡Gah! ¡¿A quién engaño? ¡Esto es demasiada presión!- Quería huir de allí y tirarse de la ventana del segundo piso. Pero no podía, lo haría después de rendir el examen. Era tortuoso comenzar a pensar en los textos que había memorizado, en los cuadros conceptuales, y en las miles de cosas que de seguro le preguntarían y no sabía.

-¡Oh Dios mío, NO! No tengo que ser negativo, todo estará bien, todo estará bien, todo estará…-

-**Tweak**.- Un profesor sale del salón y le dirige una fría mirada de arriba abajo al rubio que esperaba allí, a un par de metros de distancia. Tweek juraría haber perdido el alma al momento de ver al profesor abrir la puerta, de seguro su corazón acababa de detenerse. Abre bien los ojos y empalidece al contemplar su rostro serio.

-En diez minutos te llamaremos. Espero que estés listo.- Dicho esto, vuelve a ingresar al salón, dando un portazo firme y sonoro. Ese sujeto parecía la reencarnación de Hitler, pero daba igual, quizás las preguntas lo harían sufrir de la misma manera que habían sufrido los judíos en el holocausto. Que quede en claro que _no exageraba. _Tal vez era un tanto dramático, pero en su situación cualquiera lo sería.

Tweek se sentía en el infierno, ¡¿No era que el maldito y condenado examen de mierda empezaba en media hora? HIJOS DE PUTA. ¡Moriría por la presión! Aun no estaba listo, necesitaba más tiempo para poder prepararse psicológicamente. Tiembla violentamente y se sujeta el cabello, jalándolo hacia abajo con total desesperación. Mira hacia todos lados como si fuera un enfermo mental y siente miedo, mucho miedo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que haber reprobado la materia durante el año? ¿Por qué no estudió cuando debía? Ahora su vida escolar, futuro universitario, vida laboral y social, TODO estaba en juego. En diez putos minutos se definiría el resto de su existencia y destino.

-Voy… a morir. ¿P-para que negarlo? De verdad voy a morir, ngh.- Quería llorar, pero temía que sus ojos no fueran a ver correctamente durante el examen, prefería hacerlo luego de eso. Los cierra con una expresión repleta de dolor y trata de respirar con normalidad. Necesitaba encontrar su centro, el centro, el centro…

Al demonio. Solo un milagro lo haría salvarse del ataque de nervios y de su mediocre y patético destino.

Si tan solo Craig estuviera con él…

-¡TWEEK!-

-¡GAH!- Abre los ojos y se salta en su lugar, mirando alarmado hacia todos lados otra vez. Se asusta de muerte cuando nota que un castaño le sonreía de par en par a unos metros suyo, parecía caminar o más bien, trotar apresurado hacia él. Un momento, ¿Qué mierda hacía Clyde ahí? Él había reprobado al menos seis materias, debería estar encerrado en su casa estudiando como un condenado en una celda.

-¡No hay tiempo para explicar nada! ¡Nos vamos!-

-¿Q-qué?- Tweek no sale de su asombro. Y no reacciona ante todos los demás movimientos próximos. Porque Clyde le sujeta un brazo con fuerza, lo levanta del asiento y lo arrastra consigo sin importarle el resto del mundo. Parecía muy animado, ¿Es que acaso no entendía la comprometida situación de Tweek? ¡Estaba a punto de ir al muere y Donovan estaba feliz y alegre, jalándolo para ir a quien sabe dónde!

-¡Clyde! ¡Gah! ¡Debo rendir un examen! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- Intenta retroceder, siendo consciente del pánico del examen una vez más, y de toda la presión que implicaba. Odiaba admitirlo, pero a pesar de todo, era necesario rendir la evaluación si quería evitarse millones de problemas en su futuro. Aunque dolía mucho recordar las cosas que sabía y las que no, aunque quisiera morir y el estrés fuera igual de doloroso, era una obligación y tenía que hacerlo.

Pero Clyde era de esos sujetos que no le daba verdadera importancia a las cosas…_ importantes_. Por eso decide hacer oídos sordos a sus comentarios y proseguir en su misión.

-¡Tienes como tres oportunidades más en el año! ¡Te dije que _no hay _tiempo para explicar! ¡Nos espera Token!-

-¡No! ¡Me rehúso! ¡Tengo que…! ¡GAH! ¡CLYDE! ¡¿QUÉ HACES!- El castaño levanta a Tweek, como si fuera un auténtico costal de papas, y se lo coloca sobre uno de sus hombros. El rubio comienza a patalear y a revolverse en ese incomodo lugar, indignado por su falta de atención y por estar ignorando todos sus gritos, que tenían bastante sentido considerando el SECUESTRO que estaba en proceso.

Clyde decide no razonar con Tweek. Era perder el tiempo en definitiva, así que sale corriendo hacia la salida de la escuela con su peso encima. Obviamente el profesor escucha todas las maldiciones que estaba gritando el alumno que estaba siendo secuestrado, por eso mismo sale del salón para ver qué carajo estaba pasando. Pero ya era tarde, los dos chicos habían salido de la escuela y nadie podría detenerlos. Los gritos del rubio nervioso seguían y seguían, agudos y más persistentes que nunca. Golpearía a Clyde cuando tuviera oportunidad, era oficial.

-¡CLYDEEEEEEEE! ¡BAJAME! ¡TENGO QUE RENDIR EL EXAMEN! ¡NO QUIERO REPETIR EL AÑO!-

-¡Llegamos!- Donovan sonríe ampliamente, con sus ánimos característicos. Luego de salir de la escuela y recibir un par de patadas del "costal" que llevaba sobre su hombro, queda de pie un par de segundos en frente de uno de los autos más amplios y costosos de Token Black. De un plateado brillante y de modernos compartimientos internos. Se apresura, abre la puerta de los asientos de atrás y arroja a Tweek allí adentro, cierra la puerta y abre la del acompañante del conductor y se sienta de un salto. Automáticamente, las puertas se cierran gracias al seguro, al igual que las ventanas.

-¡Arranca, arranca! ¡Ahora vamos por Craig! ¡Jajajaja!- Exclama entre risas el castaño, Token niega con la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa tentada a su mejor amigo, arranca el motor y el auto sale disparado a toda velocidad hacía su próximo destino: La casa de Craig Tucker. Black y Donovan parecían concentrados en el camino, la ruta de viaje. Sin embargo, Tweek aún no salía de su confusión y frustración, ¡Necesitaba muchísimas respuestas, maldita sea!

-¡¿Alguien podría explicarme _qué carajo_ está pasando? ¡GAH! ¡E-estuve años encerrado en mi habitación estudiando para el examen que definiría mi vida y de la nada viene Clyde y me rapta totalmente en contra de mi voluntad! ¡Exijo que volvamos a la maldita escuela!- Por supuesto que Tweek estaba nervioso, enojado, confundido y con miedo, todo al mismo tiempo. Todas esas emociones lo golpeaban con intensidad, lo mínimo que necesitaba era una explicación por los actos inconscientes de sus dos amigos. Aunque conociendo a su grupo, lo más probable era que la idea original haya sido de…

-Yo no tengo toda culpa. Clyde quiso ir a acampar y como es viernes y el verano está por acabar, no me pareció una idea _tan_ mala. Dudé un poco en la parte de los secuestros, ya sabes, sabía que tenías ese examen hoy. Pero luego este idiota me convenció, porque…- Token manejaba con sutilidad, Clyde sabía que le debía algunas explicaciones innecesarias a Tweek, así que decide no meterse en la conversación por ahora. Ya había recibido bastantes insultos, pero estaba seguro de que al final del día se lo agradecerían por haber pasado tiempo de calidad con su grupo de amigos. Algunos de ellos debían relajarse, mucho estrés con los exámenes y esas mierdas. Debían disfrutar sus vidas, encerrarse una semana como lo había hecho Tweek le parecía algo muy exagerado y denso.

No obstante, el rubio siente que su enojo se esfuma y que el temor vuelve a invadir todo sus sentidos.

-¡¿ACAMPAR? ¡¿Acaso están locos? ¡¿Tienen idea de, ngh, todos los animales salvajes que pueden haber en el bosque de este pueblo? ¡Podríamos morir de hambre y frio! ¡Y a la noche es lo peor! ¿Y si nos perdemos como en la película _El Proyecto Blair Witch_? ¿Y si nadie nos encuentra y perdemos nuestras provisiones o nuestro mapa? ¿Y-y si el bosque esta embrujado? ¡¿Y si hay un demonio o un cementerio indio escondido y nadie sabe al respecto? ¡GAH! ¡Ni muerto, ir a acampar sería demasiada presión!-

-Sabía que no debíamos haber visto esa película con Tweek.- Murmura Clyde rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos en su asiento del auto. Token suspira y trata de razonar coherentemente con el chico paranoico de los asientos de atrás. Convencerlo era un reto la mayoría de las veces, prefería dejarle ese tipo de tareas a Craig, él conseguía un "_si"_ de parte de Tweek con mucha más facilidad.

-Mira, es imposible que todo eso suceda. El bosque es pequeño y además, cualquier cosa es preferible a sufrir el estrés del examen de Historia. Ese maestro _es _Hitler.-

-¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡EL EXAMEN! ¡LO HABÍA OLVIDADO! ¡DEBO VOLVER O REPETIRÉ EL AÑO!- Cualquier cosa que dijeran sus amigos, parecía alterar en grandes proporciones al rubio nervioso. Sus gritos histéricos hacen que Donovan comience a irritarse, por eso toma en cuenta meterse en la conversación y hacer que Tweek se calme a la fuerza.

-¡Por Dios, Tweek! ¡No repetirás el año! Sólo reprobaste la clase de Historia. Tienes TRES oportunidades más de dar ese estúpido examen en el año. Mírame a mí, jamás doy los exámenes de las materias en la primera oportunidad, eso es de _nerds_.- Explica con una voz demasiado serena para el gusto de sus compañeros en el auto. Token mira de reojo a su mejor amigo, porque esos concejos eran pésimos y típicos de egocéntricos idiotas que se confiaban en los exámenes. Pero bueno, él estaba apoyando la idea de ir a acampar de _ese_ _egocéntrico idiota_, quizás era igual o más idiota que él.

-Además, no se puede repetir el último año de secundaria. Todo este tiempo estuviste exagerando y creando ideas extrañas en tu cabeza, de seguro estás alterado porque has estado bebiendo el doble de café de lo normal. Relájate, viejo.-

-¡Ustedes no lo entienden! ¡Yo jamás exagero! ¡Todo esto es tan absurdoooo! ¡Oh Dios!-

-Si tú estás enojado, no me imagino cómo reaccionará Craig cuando lo secuestremos.- Piensa Token en voz alta. Clyde reacciona y gira para verlo, tuerce una mueca algo insegura y de mucha preocupación. Era la parte peligrosa del plan, temía por su vida al pensar en aquello. El auto frena precisamente en la acera de la casa de Tucker. Debían ejecutar su plan.

-De acuerdo Token, intenta no ser muy rudo con él.-

Ok. Token abre bien los ojos y hace una clara expresión de WTF al admirar el rostro serio y determinado de Clyde a su lado. Debía estar bromeando.

-¿D-disculpa? ¿Estás diciendo que debo ser _yo_ el que lo traiga a la fuerza?-

-¡Oye! ¡Sólo tengo diecisiete años! ¡No quiero morir todavía!-

-¡YO TAMPOCO QUIERO! ¡Además este es tu plan, tú debes ser el que lo secuestre!-

-Ay, como sea. Iremos los dos.- El castaño gira hacia atrás y le dedica una sonrisa resignada a Tweek, quien tiembla en su lugar como de costumbre y le responde el gesto con un poco de confusión en sus ojos verdes.

-La vamos a pasar muy bien, verás que todo esto valdrá la pena, Tweek. Es más, no creo que tengamos que traer a Craig a la fuerza, si le explicamos todo con calma, vendrá por su propia voluntad.- Sus ojos marrones brillaban con mucha emoción. Demasiada para el gusto de sus dos amigos, ¿Estaba hablando _del mismo Craig_ que ellos conocían? Era muy obvio que los mandaría al diablo por ingresar a su hogar y perturbar su tranquilidad habitual.

-C-Craig les pateará el trasero, ngh.-

-Tweek tiene razón, Clyde.-

-Dios, su negatividad me enferma, verán que todo saldrá bien.- Abre la puerta del auto y sale, siendo el primero en enfrentar su destino inminente. Token traga saliva, abre la puerta de su lado y sale seguido de Clyde. Tweek se queda en su lugar, esperando, porque era lo único que podía hacer. Su día se había jodido por completo y ya no podía evitarlo.

**Cinco minutos después ~**

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA, LOS MATARÉ! ¡SUÉLTENME!-

Tweek se sobresalta de su asiento y estampa sus manos en uno de los vidrios de la ventana, por reflejo y mera curiosidad de saber que sucedía en el exterior. Sus grandes ojos analizan la persecución de afuera, que era completamente predecible en cuanto a sus especulaciones.

Token llega a la entrada del auto, apenas resistiendo las fuertes patadas de Craig. Tucker estaba sobre su hombro como había estado Tweek sobre el de Clyde minutos antes. Pero el pelinegro no era igual de sumiso que su amigo rubio, por supuesto que no. Donovan trataba de sujetarles las manos para que no soltara puñetazos violentos, ninguno de los dos quería ser golpeados por la fuerza descomunal de un muy furioso Craig. Está bien, habían intentado razonar con el pelinegro, pero cuando negó por tercera vez su propuesta de pasar un tiempo inolvidable de campamento con sus tres mejores amigos, se lanzaron hacia él sin medir las verdaderas consecuencias. He ahí la explicación de todas las groserías que soltaba Tucker hacia ellos dos, lo habían agarrado bastante desprevenido, no se esperaba que ambos lo secuestraran _de verdad._

-¡Maldita sea, Clyde! ¡Abre la puta puerta!- Token no resistiría los forcejeos bruscos y las patadas de Craig por mucho tiempo. Desde el interior del auto, Tweek temía por su seguridad también. Tucker, estando sumamente enojado, era digno de temer. Quizás hasta pensaría que él también tenía algo que ver con el plan de esos lunáticos. ¡Y era todo lo contrario! ¡Tweek sólo era una víctima de las circunstancias!

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡Si este cabrón dejara de moverse, podría hacerlo!- Clyde suelta uno de los puños de Craig, con esa mano libre abre una de las puertas de atrás del vehículo. Tweek exclama cosas incomprensibles y retrocede lo más que puede de su lugar, apegándose a la puerta contraria con todas sus fuerzas. No quería que Craig lo lastimara, realmente parecía estar fuera de sí.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES CABRÓN? ¡USTEDES SON LOS DESQUICIADOS QUE ME ESTÁN RAPTANDO! ¡CLYDE, TE MATARÉ POR PENDEJO SI ME ENTRAS AL AUTO!-

Ni Token ni Clyde siguen escuchando las quejas e insultos que larga Tucker, ambos lo arrojan al interior del auto sin nada de delicadeza, como a una bolsa de basura. Cierran la puerta, corren hacia sus respectivos lugares del vehículo, ingresan y cierran las puertas. Traban las salidas y arrancan a toda velocidad, encaminándose en la larga carretera.

-¡¿Alguien quiere explicarme que mierda sucede?- Cuando Craig se acomoda en su lugar, reconoce las risas descontroladas de sus dos amigos de adelante. Ellos nunca se habían sentido más satisfechos en su vida, ahora estaban juntos y nada podría joderles el plan del campamento. Tucker hierve de la rabia al oírlos, ya que no le habían tenido ni la más mínima consideración al meterlo a la fuerza en ese estúpido auto. Gira hacia su derecha, y hace un gesto de total indignación cuando reconoce a Tweek, temblando del miedo debido al aspecto de asesino serial que debía tener en esos instantes. No se veía nada lindo cuando tenía esos deseos fervientes de estrangular a alguien. _Amenazante_ era la palabra clave para describirlo.

El rubio tiembla violentamente, ya que esos ojos azules se dirigían directamente hacia los suyos. Oh mierda, de seguro creía que era parte de esa horrible conspiración y que era un cómplice vital de su secuestro. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Estaba abriendo levemente la boca dispuesto a amenazarlo o a interrogarlo!

-Tweek. ¿Tu…?-

-¡YO NO HICE NADA! ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡Yo sólo quería rendir el examen de Historia por el cual me sacrifiqué una semana entera! ¡Pero de pronto Clyde entró y me sacó de la escuela en contra de mi voluntad, me encerró aquí y me dijo que iríamos de campamentos todos juntos porque debíamos pasar tiempo como mejores amigos y muchas otras cosas sin sentido! ¡TE JURO POR DIOS QUE NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON ESTO!-

-Tranquilo.- Craig suspira agotado y entrecierra sus ojos con desconfianza hacia los dos responsables originales de todo ese gran problema. Típico, era obvio que el rubio no estaba involucrado, el pobre no sería capaz de meterse en algo tan incoherente, sería mucha presión para él. Le toma una mano a Tweek y no le dirige la mirada directamente. Él se estremece y baja la cabeza sin dejar de temblar.

-¡Ngh! ¿C-Craig?- Siente como los tibios dedos de Tucker se aferran a los suyos, sin intenciones de soltarlo. ¿Qué carajo? El rubio nunca se había sentido tan confundido y acalorado por ese tipo de contacto.

Ah. Claro. Era Craig Tucker, el sujeto que amaba y al que jamás le confesaría sus sentimientos por ser un cobarde de principio a fin. De seguro su repentino sonrojo se debía a que él le sujetaba la mano sin motivo aparente. Tweek guarda silencio y decide no preguntar, sólo disfrutar del contacto. Esas cosas no sucedían todo el tiempo.

-¿Saben? Apostaría lo que sea a que esta idea de mierda fue de Clyde. Token nunca sería capaz de pensar tremenda idiotez.- Craig formula su opinión en voz alta, volviendo un poco más a la normalidad y dejando su odio asesino de lado. Ya tendría tiempo de golpearlos cuando bajaran del auto. Su voz grave, monótona y tranquila no iba muy acorde con lo que estaba planteando. Sin embargo, el responsable de todo el plan se siente ofendido por su acusación, así que decide replicarle con algo de molestia.

-¡Oye! Mi idea es genial. La pasaremos de puta madre, ya lo verán.- Clyde defiende con orgullo su grandiosa idea. Lo siguiente que se escucha es otro pesado suspiro de parte del pelinegro. Ok, Token iba conduciendo pero aun así estaba muy atento a sus palabras, le tocaba intervenir pacíficamente una vez más. Todavía le dolían las patadas de Craig, no quería recibir golpes peores al bajar del auto, lo mejor era calmarlo en totalidad para no recibir una paliza luego.

-Chicos, relájense. Fui el primero en pensar que era una de mierda, pero véanle el lado positivo. La pasaremos bien juntos y nos divertiremos mucho. Ya les avisamos a sus padres de esto, hay mucha comida y demás cosas en el compartimiento de atrás. Vamos, hace meses que no hacíamos esta clase de cosas.-

-No hacemos _este _tipo de cosas porque tenemos _vidas propias, _ir de campamento es para niños exploradores sin vida.- Craig tenía razón en cierto sentido, de todas las actividades del mundo que podían compartir como grupo de amigos, justamente tenían que elegir la peor. No tendrían conexión con la tecnología y de seguro no podrían colocar ni una condenada carpa de campamento. ¿En qué pensaba Clyde? Tal vez no estaba pensando, eso no sería nada raro. Donovan gira su cabeza hacia los asientos de atrás y frunce el ceño hacia sus dos compañeros.

-Basta. Ninguno de ustedes tenía nada que hacer de todas formas, así que…-

-¡Gah! ¡Yo tenía un examen que dependía de mi vida!- Tweek se alborota y lo fulmina con sus grandes ojos verdes, ¿Cómo no enojarse con la absurda espontaneidad del castaño?

-Darían una maratón de Red Racer todo el fin de semana en la televisión. No tienes idea de cuánto te odio.- Craig le saca el dedo medio y frunce el ceño hacia la ahora nerviosa expresión de Clyde. ¿Se habría apresurado al tomar su egoísta decisión de arrastrarlos con él en su genial idea?

-B-bueno… Token y yo no teníamos nada que hacer, fue por eso que…- Pero en el momento en que su amigo observa a Black, él arquea una ceja en señal de que debería dejar de hablar si sabía lo que le convenía.

-Clyde, sabes bien que tenía planeado salir en la noche con Nichole. Lloraste tanto que me terminaste convenciendo de venir contigo, pero la verdad es que mi fin de semana estaba ocup…-

-¡AY ESTÁ BIEN! ¡Todos tenían algo que hacer! ¡Les arruiné la vida y soy un pendejo por eso! ¿Contentos?- Se cruza de brazos, descontento y bastante enojado por la falta de espíritu aventurero de sus tres amigos. Tweek odiaba arriesgarse, Craig prefería la vida aburrida y simple del pueblo y Token era muy listo como para pensar en aventuras absurdas del estilo del grupo de Stan. ¿Acaso era el único que gozaba de alegría y alma de aventurero juvenil? Si no hacían algo estúpido y divertido a esa edad, podrían asegurar que habían desperdiciado su adolescencia cuando llegasen a ser viejos. ¡No iba a permitirlo! Haría que sus amigos desprendan litros de adrenalina ese día, impediría que murieran en la monotonía de una vida sin emociones fuertes. Tenía otro propósito secreto, pero por ahora se concentraría en lo primordial.

-No realmente. Pero supongo que ya no podemos objetar.- Craig deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cierra sus ojos, resignado con su destino. No había marcha atrás, odiar a Clyde no lo haría sentirse mejor. Por lo menos trataba de convencerse de eso. Tweek suspira cansado y no pronuncia palabra alguna, seguía sosteniendo la mano de Craig, el ridículo campamento no sería tan difícil de sobrellevar si Tucker le hacía compañía. Podría defenderlo de los animales salvajes y demás terribles amenazas, se sentía seguro si el pelinegro estaba a su lado.

-Llegaremos en diez minutos. Ya no se atormenten.- Token no quería admitir que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo aquello. Ser el más responsable era beneficioso en algunos aspectos, pero en otros no tanto. Ok, sólo sería una noche, nada podía salir mal y no se tendría que comportar como una niñera ni un padre que tiene demasiados hijos problemáticos… no tendría que hacerlo, ¿Verdad? Rogaba que no. Claro que no sucedería, ellos eran casi adultos y eran perfectamente capaces de cuidarse por sí solos. Todo saldría bien, si, debía pensar en positivo. Esa noche seria genial e inolvidable.

* * *

Inolvidable en el sentido de haber sido día más mierda de toda su vida.

-Te dije que no debíamos alejarnos del auto.- Token se sujeta el puente de la nariz, rogando fuerzas y paciencia. Habían caminado por un par de horas en círculos, aunque ellos creían que habían ido en forma recta. Trataron de volver para encontrar el auto, ¿Qué creen que pasó? No lo encontraron, no dejaron marcas o indicios de donde estaba y en conclusión…

-¡GAH! ¡Perdimos el auto! ¡Ya no podremos salir de aquí! ¡Moriremos de hambre!- Tweek se sostiene la cabeza con suma desesperación, y continua gritando como si el mundo se fuese a acabar. El bosque no era tan grande, a todos les parecía raro haber perdido la ubicación del auto de una manera tan estúpida. Ok, Craig le saca el dedo medio a Clyde y lo fulmina con la mirada. El castaño abre bien los ojos y se señala a si mismo con indignación pura en su rostro.

-¿Yo? ¿Dices que es mi culpa, Tucker?-

-¡Claro que es tu culpa! ¡No debíamos alejarnos, te seguimos y ahora estamos perdidos en el bosque sin comida, sin agua y sólo con una maldita carpa!- Ahora sí que quería matarlo, esa noche dormirían debajo de un árbol y morirían de frío o devorados por algún oso mutante, cosa habitual en el bizarro pueblo de South Park. Donovan agranda los ojos y comienza a pensar en las graves, GRAVES consecuencias de sus actos. Ese día podrían haber dormido calentitos en sus camas, con todas las comodidades de sus hogares y comiendo pizza. Pero no, morirían congelados en la noche y tal vez nadie los podría encontrar en los días siguientes.

Como en El proyecto Blair Witch. Maldita película.

-¡Cálmense! Sigamos caminando para probar suerte, no perdemos nada. No moriremos por no comer un día. Adelante.- Token sentía que su horrible presentimiento se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Traga saliva y trata de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Él toma la delantera, Clyde y Craig se atacan con la mirada, pero aun así, siguen a Black. Tweek intenta aunque sea lucir calmado y seguirlos también.

* * *

-De verdad moriremos.- El afro americano sonríe irónicamente con un tic en su ojo y decide darle la espalda a su grupo de amigos. Tendría que haber pensado las cosas un par de veces más. Esa mañana debería haberle hecho caso a sus corazonadas de "_no hacerle caso a Clyde esta vez_". Pero no, tuvo que ser un grandísimo imbécil, tenerle lastima y acceder a lo de ir a acampar. La cosa estaba más o menos así: Craig acababa de _destrozar _la carpa en un ataque de rabia por no saber colocarla, Clyde había intentado encender una fogata, cosa que nunca había logrado cuando era un niño explorador y por ende mucho menos en la vida real. Y Tweek se limitaba a observarlos a ambos, sentando en un rincón y temblando con verdadero temor en sus ojos, como si su destino estuviera sellado, morir en la noche por ser unos idiotas que no están hechos para sobrevivir en la intemperie.

-¡Te juro que si morimos de frío o algo nos ataca en la noche, te llevaré al infierno conmigo, marica de mierda!- Muy bien. Primer efecto del hambre, Craig solía tornarse histérico y violento cuando lo sufría en intensidad. Señala a Clyde con ganas de tirársele encima y darle la golpiza de su vida.

Donovan se sorprende y su rostro demuestra el miedo que comenzaba a invadirlo. Baja la cabeza y comienza a caminar sin ninguna dirección aparente, solo a caminar para alejarse de allí y poder pensar con más libertad. No quería ser dramático, de hecho siempre trataba de no serlo pero el sentimiento a veces era difícil de controlar. Pero no logra evitarlo, unas lágrimas se comienzan a acumular en sus ojos. Oh genial, Token nota eso y se lleva una mano al rostro, debían lidiar con los disturbios emocionales de Clyde y agregar eso a su lista de problemas.

-¡Gah! ¡Craig! N-no seas tan duro, es decir, él tiene la culpa de todo, pero…- Tweek se levanta de su lugar y observa con inseguridad a Craig, quien estaba de acuerdo en eso de que estaba siendo jodidamente cabrón con el castaño. Pero no quería ser considerado ni tenía intenciones de serlo.

-¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Por lo menos escucha cuando te hablo!- Craig se harta del mundo y toma la decisión de seguir a Clyde, que se alejaba de la vista de sus tres amigos. Token se sobresalta y los sigue de la misma forma, ya que separarse era lo peor que podían hacer en esas circunstancias. Tweek hace lo mismo y no les pierde el paso, lo último que deseaba era quedarse solo en ese horrendo bosque.

El castaño se adelanta bastante, pero Tucker lo sigue a las corridas ya que quería que dejara de huir de sus responsabilidades, quería que enfrente sus problemas y que por lo menos se atreva a contestarle de frente.

-¡Clyde, te estoy…!-

-¡NO TE MUEVAS!- Donovan exclama sus palabras, sintiendo que desde debajo de sus rodillas, una superficie inestable se lo tragaba y le imposibilitaba moverse, no quería reconocer esa sustancia. Intenta girar un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, hacia Craig, y advertirle sobre el peligro. Deseaba estar confundido y equivocado en su deducción. Sus piernas se hundían en totalidad, CARAJO, lo único que podía estar pasando era que…

-¿Qué mierda…?- Pero Craig no logra avanzar y abre bien los ojos, shockeado. Sus piernas comenzaban a hundirse en esa tierra blanda que acaba de atravesar. Oh genial, estaban perdidos. Ni siquiera tenía sentido que hubiera arenas movedizas en un maldito bosque, esas cosas sucedían en las selvas o cerca de lagos o ríos. Ah, sí, había un lago cerca. De todas formas eso no quitaba el hecho de tener una espantosa mala suerte. Las cosas no podían ser peores.

-¡Chicos!- Un grito de parte de Token se escucha a lo lejos, tanto Clyde como Craig se miran desesperados y giran con notoria dificultad hacia atrás.

-¡NO VENGAN!- Pero apenas les advierten, Black llega a ellos a las corridas y se hunde hasta la cintura sobre la superficie de lodo sucio e inestable.

-¿Qué carajo?- Black nota las arenas movedizas y mira con expresión de WTF a sus dos amigos, su rostro se llena de miedo al momento de comprender su situación y no alcanza a decir algo comprensible o coherente.

-¡Gah! ¡Chicos! ¡No se alejen!-

-¡TWEEK NO!- Pero fue estúpidamente en vano también, ya que el rubio entra de lleno en la superficie blanda sin aparente fondo. Sus tres amigos hacen un perfecto "face palm" al mismo tiempo. Pero el rubio entra en pánico al instante al entender que estaban sumergiéndose en su inminente fin.

-¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡VAMOS A MORIR! ¡MORIREMOS! ¡AYUDAAA, AYUDAA!- Grita desesperado y se deja llevar por el terror. Sus alaridos histéricos provoca que sus demás compañeros se tornen más nerviosos y frenéticos que antes.

-¡No vamos a morir! T-tiene que haber alguna forma de…-

-¡TE VOY A MATAR, CLYDE!- Tucker había aceptado que era su fin hace un par de segundos. Por lo menos quería sacarse de encima todo el enojo que había estado acumulando durante el día, por eso su deber era estrangular al castaño como último deseo antes de hundirse en totalidad. Clyde grita muy asustado y trata de retroceder de las manos que se acercaban a su cuello para asesinarlo.

-¡NO! ¡Basta, si se mueven si hundirán más! Ay Dios.- Token detiene la pelea, pero no detiene sus gritos e insultos. Eso, sumado a las lamentaciones y plegarias de Tweek a todo lo que le daba la garganta, le estaba taladrando la cabeza. No había tiempo para nada de eso, los cuatro se seguían hundiendo gracias al peso de sus cuerpos, estaban sumergidos casi hasta el pecho.

-¡YA CÁLLENSE! ¡Culparme no resolverá esto y…!-

-¡Hijo de puta, todo es tu culpa, si no me hubieras secuestrado nada de esto habría pasado!-

-¡Mierda ya cierren la boca, me tienen harto! ¡Son un dolor de culo, no veo la hora de que…!-

-¡CRAIG!- Los tres dejan de gritarse y se quedan en silencio. Tweek derramaba algunas lágrimas, que secaba con sus puños. Ellos reaccionan y se quedan sorprendidos, sus discusiones los estaban destruyendo por completo. Se dan cuenta de que obviamente el rubio era el más asustado de los tres, quienes estaban más concentrados en basurearse entre ellos antes de morir, que en buscar una manera de salir de su terrible problema.

-Antes… de que, ngh… nos hundamos… quiero decirte que… yo…- Jadea y cierra los ojos, sonrojado y nervioso, intenta cubrirse el rostro con sus manos que aún estaban libres. Y tiembla con muchísimo miedo. De todas formas ya no tenía nada que perder, en pocos minutos ellos estarían…

-¿Tweek?- Craig suena preocupado y hace un intento inútil por acercarse al rubio. Si se movía un poco más, se hundiría peligrosamente y quería conservar más minutos de su vida.

Token se cubre la boca, para ocultar su sonrisa estúpida. Presenciaría una confesión antes de morir, maldita sea, esos dos eran tan tiernos. En cambio Clyde, no estaba prestando tanta atención en la escena cursi. Él sí quería salvar su trasero y el de los demás, miraba a su alrededor en busca de algo que los ayudara.

-No puedo acercarme más…- Murmura el pelinegro, dolido consigo mismo. Alza la mirada hacia Tweek y le sonríe resignado, con verdadera tristeza. Y el rubio se arma de valor en ese momento, ya que era ahora o nunca.

-¡Craig… yo… yo te…!-

-¡UNA RAMA! ¡NOS SALVAMOS!- Clyde señala su "salvación" a un par de metros hacia arriba de ellos. Se produce un silencio general otra vez y todos dirigen una mirada hacia arriba. Token lo fulmina con la mirada, de verdad quería oír cuando Tweek le dijera la verdad a Craig.

Tucker cierra los ojos y frunce el ceño, volviendo a acumular maldiciones contra Clyde en su mente. Ese día sí que le había cagado la vida en grande, Tweek en cambio deja su confesión de lado y observa con ilusión, con auténticos brillos en sus ojos al pedazo de corteza de árbol que les salvaría la vida.

-Oh, no. Claro que no. En Wikipedia decía que era físicamente imposible que alguien se pueda salvar con eso, sólo sucede en las películas.- Explica Token con un tono aburrido y monótono, aunque la verdad valía la pena intentarlo.

-Al demonio, creo que… si atamos nuestros cinturones… la podría alcanzar.- Clyde hace la prueba, les indica con la mirada que hagan lo mismo que él. Por debajo de las arenas movedizas, ellos se quitan los cinturones con algo de trabajo. Al sacarlos, Donovan se encarga de sujetarlos entre si y hacer una larga extensión. Gracias a Dios, él tenía una puntería envidiable, así que al primer intento, logra atrapar la rama y a sujetarla con todas sus fuerzas con el extremo.

-¡Apresúrate!- Exclama Token ya que estaban hundidos hasta más arriba del pecho. Clyde jala y ruega que la rama resista, era bastante robusta y quizás aguantaría su peso. ¡Funcionaba! Sigue jalando y trepando la tira de cinturones. Sale de las arenas movedizas y se arroja a un costado de la tierra firme y sólida. Debía actuar rápido, saca la cuerda improvisada de la rama y se la arroja a Token. Logra sacarlo de allí y luego se la arroja a Craig.

Él le toma un brazo a Tweek, sumergiéndose sin importarle nada y acercándose imprudentemente hacia el chico nervioso se sacude en su lugar cuando lo siente.

Perfecto. Los logran sacar de las arenas movedizas. Ya estando todos en tierra firme, se arrojan al suelo y jadean totalmente exhaustos. Tweek tose varias veces y se sienta en su lugar, muy aturdido por toda la situación de hace minutos, trata de recuperarse. Craig se incorpora y se acerca hacia él, intenta revisarlo en un intento desesperado de saber si estaba bien. El pobre de Tweek le asiente un par de veces sin decir nada, le hace entender que aparentemente estaba todo bajo control. Mierda, Craig lo abraza sin importarle nada y lo estrecha contra su pecho, sintiendo que esa era la única manera de tranquilizarse a si mismo.

Fue un gran susto.

-Te odio tanto, Clyde…- Tucker no se separa del abrazo de Tweek en ningún momento. De todas maneras, le era demasiado necesario expresar sus emociones. El rubio se aferraba al pecho de Craig, sin dejar de temblar por la conmoción. Asiente con la cabeza y lo sigue en su opinión.

-Sí, totalmente… ngh… hoy es el peor… gah… día de mi vida…-

-Perdóname… pero estoy de acuerdo con ellos…- Token seguía recuperando el aliento, recostado en el suelo al lado de Donovan.

Clyde gruñe y se sujeta la cabeza, cansado de seguir recibiendo ataques que estaban totalmente justificados. Sabía que era su culpa y hasta empezaba a admitir que sus ideas eran una mierda, últimamente solo conducían a experiencias relacionadas con la muerte. Como sea, estaba empezando a anochecer y hacia bastante frio. Debían encontrar un lugar para refugiarse, los peligros aun no terminaban. Donovan se sienta en su lugar y suspira completamente estresado. Llorar no serviría de nada, discutir tampoco. Se pone de pie y le echa una mirada a su alrededor.

-Miren, ya sé que me odian pero eso no hará que salgamos de este estúpido bosque. Y sé que no tengo derecho a decir eso porque fui yo el que quería venir, pero nos toca jodernos. Empecemos a caminar otra vez.- Decisión inteligente y madura. Clyde se enorgullece de sus palabras de líder responsable. Ahora bien, nadie lo había nombrado líder. Pero sin embargo él hace de cuenta que lo es, así que mira hacia el horizonte y comienza a caminar con valor y un toque de astucia.

Los demás hacen de cuenta que no habían presenciado eso, porque aceptar que Clyde fuera su líder era lo mismo que aceptar morir de hambre y frío en ese bosque. De todas formas debían seguirlo para que el idiota no se pierda solo. Los tres se ponen de pie, Token lo sigue con la vista baja y resignada y Craig comprende su sentir. Todos tenían vidas perfectas ese mismo día al mediodía, y ahora sufrían de frio, hambre, sueño y en el último de los casos, miedo.

Escucha un estornudo de parte de Tweek, gira hacia él y lo observa un poco preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Agh, s-si. Pero… hace frío…-

El pelinegro tuerce una mueca de impotencia. Por supuesto que esa noche sufrirían de eso. No podía hacer nada por Tweek, en realidad los cuatro estaban empapados y muy sucios por haber salido recientemente de las arenas movedizas. Craig deseaba que al día siguiente pudieran encontrar alguna forma de salir del bosque y volver a sus hogares, no quería que Tweek enfermara. Lo observa, temblando y tratando de abrazarse a sí mismo y no puede evitar pensar que era la primera vez que lo contemplaba de esa forma tan frágil.

-Lo sé. Yo también tengo frío.- Le toma una mano y la acaricia con sus dedos que por suerte todavía conversaban algo de calor. Lo mira a los ojos y nota que sus mejillas se sonrojan notablemente. Decide no pronunciar ninguna palabra, lo lleva consigo de la mano hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Oh Dios mío… no puedo creerlo…- Clyde detiene su caminar en frente de la construcción del hombre más magnifica que podría haber encontrado en una situación tan delicada como la suya. Token llega a donde estaba y abre la boca, no pudiendo creer la suerte que tenían. Quizás el final del día no sería un total asco como había pensado. Cuando Craig y Tweek llegan con ellos, se sorprenden de la misma manera.

Allí, a un par de metros, una cabaña los esperaba.

* * *

-De acuerdo. Es más que obvio que alguien vive aquí, cuando regrese le explicaremos que nos perdimos, que encontramos este lugar y que fue nuestra única salvación.- Token toma asiento en una silla de la mesa del comedor. Clyde se quitaba el lodo de su ropa y se sacudía con énfasis a un par de metros suyo. Craig toma asiento en frente de Token y se quita su gorro de la cabeza.

-Mmmm. Por cierto, Craig… ¿Qué fue todo eso de… hace un rato?- El afro americano entrecierra sus ojos con interés hacia su amigo pelinegro y no puede evitar enmarcar una sonrisa confiada en su rostro. Craig le saca el dedo medio sin inmutarse en lo absoluto.

-No es necesario que lo aclare, Token. Craig muere por Tweek desde hace años.- Clyde se suma a la conversación con un tono juguetón y travieso, se acerca a la mesa y se sienta al costado de Tucker, con una sonrisa mucho más maliciosa.

-Seh… como tú mueres por Token desde casi la misma cantidad de tiempo. Sospecho que planeaste todo esto solo para alejarlo un par de días de Nichole.- Craig da en el clavo de una forma tajante y precisa. Con cierta sutilidad y simpleza, pero acierta bochornosamente, provocando tanta incomodidad en el ambiente. Donovan abre los ojos, más atónito que nunca y se pone de pie, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-¡E-eso es mentira!-

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Si fuera así, él me lo hubiera dicho!- Black también se pone de pie, sonrojado de la misma manera e igual de alborotado que su mejor amigo.

-Hagamos como que no dije nada entonces. Evadamos la realidad por un tiempo más.- Murmura Craig mientras roda los ojos y se cruza de brazos sobre la rustica mesa de madera. Quizás él no era el sujeto más honesto con respecto a sus sentimientos, pero los demás tampoco lo eran. No podían juzgarlo. Lo peor de todo, es que en ese preciso momento, Tweek no estaba con ellos. Se había ido a tomar una ducha y a quitarse todo el lodo y demás suciedad del cuerpo.

Una situación tan perfecta para violarlo, su deber era resistir esa tentación. Por supuesto que amaba a Tweek, por eso siempre lo protegía y cuidaba de cualquier adversidad.

Pero confesarse… era muy complicado. Empezaba a creer que el adicto al café sentía lo mismo por él por lo que había pasado anteriormente. Pero no sabía como confirmar sus sospechas.

-Sé en lo que piensas, te veo babear. Hazle una visita a Tweek en la ducha.- Una sugerencia no tan mala de parte del castaño, que veía como los ojos de Craig brillaban con lujuria ante esa propuesta.

-¡CLYDE!- Lo regaña Token por ser un pervertido y ni siquiera disimularlo. Pero Craig, esta vez, observa a la voz de la razón con un gesto dubitativo. Es decir, ¿Era tan mala idea? Estaban en una cabaña en un bosque, no podría haber una situación más sexy que esa. Además tener a Tweek, todo indefenso bajo la cálida lluvia de la ducha sería tan… tan…

- Ay no me mires así. ¡De acuerdo! No hagan ruidos, algunos queremos dormir bien esta noche.- Se cubre el rostro con una mano y niega con la cabeza un par de veces, porque comparar a Clyde con Kenny McCormick o a Craig con Kenny McCormick no era algo en vano. Su nivel de perversión era básicamente el mismo. Él, en cambio, seguía el camino del señor (?)

-De acuerdo, iré. Tú no violes a Clyde, tampoco quiero escuchar eso.- Craig se levanta y les enseña el dedo medio a ambos, retirándose de la sala y dejando un ambiente cargado e incómodo otra vez.

* * *

Tweek abre la llave de la ducha e introduce su cuerpo en la tina de baño, cierra las cortinas y por fin, una vez en el día, logra relajarse por completo. La tierra y arena sucia se remueven de su cuerpo desnudo gracias al agua cálida, ni muy fría ni muy caliente, que corría en gran intensidad. Sus rubios cabellos, opacos debido a la suciedad, se limpian en cuestión de segundos y quedan claros como deberían ser. Él sonríe inconscientemente, se siente en su centro. El silencio de su alrededor le daba tanta paz y tranquilidad, ya no sentía un estrés constante o presión. Dormirían allí y nadie moriría. Al día siguiente verían que rayos hacer, pero en ese momento, la serenidad reinaba en su interior.

De pronto, se oye que alguien corre las cortinas de la tina e ingresa a la ducha como si fuera algo normal entrar en medio del baño de alguien. La calma de Tweek se borra, gira hacia atrás totalmente sorprendido y siente que su sangre se hiela por completo cuando reconoce que Craig estaba en frente suyo, desnudo y acercándose a pasos lentos hacia su cuerpo.

-¡GAH! ¡CRAIG! ¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ ESTÁS…? ¡N-NO D-DEBES…! ¡JESÚS!- Retrocede lo más posible hasta chocar contra una de las paredes de la tina, sin saber que decir o que hacer, sin saber si golpearlo o salir corriendo, sin saber si gritar por ayuda o callarse y seguir admirando cada parte del cuerpo de Craig. Su piel blanca era perfecta y parecía tan suave que te daban ganas de acariciarlo, su rostro lucia tan diferente sin su gorro azul de pompón amarillo. Sus hombros eran firmes, sus abdominales estaban suavemente marcados. Sus cabellos, que de a poco se mojaban al introducirse debajo de la corriente del agua, lucían rebeldes sobre su frente.

Craig sonríe de lado, Tweek era tan tierno. A juzgar por su mirada mezclada entre miedo y confusión absoluta, podía deducir que estaba admirando su cuerpo desnudo. Él hacia precisamente lo mismo, ahora que el cuerpo del pequeño rubio estaba limpio, podía apreciarlo sin ropa por primera vez en su vida. Piel tersa sin rastro de cicatrices, delgado y con una cintura envidiable, hombros de piel perlada y un rostro angelical e indefenso. Sus grandes ojos chocan con los suyos, provocando que Tweek se sobresalte y se sonroje violentamente. Sus temblores eran más bruscos que los de costumbre, cosa que era normal teniendo en cuenta aquella comprometida situación.

Basta. Craig ya no podía resistirlo más, acorta distancia entre ambos con un par de pasos más y lo arrincona contra la pared. Posa sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo de Tweek y acerca sus labios a la boca del vulnerable rubio que no podía comprender nada, su mente había quedado en blanco.

-Me gustas mucho Tweek, la verdad es que… te amo.- Murmura segundos antes de besar esos labios levemente sonrojados. Tweek se sostiene el pecho con ambas manos y al recibir ese beso, siente a la perfección los latidos de su corazón palpitando desenfrenadamente. Craig lo estaba besando, Dios, y esta vez no era un sueño o una fantasía mas, _de verdad_ estaba pasado.

Siente sus mejillas arder como nunca antes, sus temblores disminuyen pero no del todo. Y deja de formular preguntas en su cabeza, se deja llevar por esos labios que lo hacían enloquecer y que deseaba probar desde hace años. Craig junta su lengua con la de Tweek y empieza con un ritmo suave para que el rubio se acostumbrara con facilidad. El pelinegro entrelaza sus piernas con las suyas, sus sexos hacen contacto y al momento que sucede, Tweek gime dentro de la boca de Tucker, estremeciéndose por el placer que acababa de recorrer su cuerpo.

Craig se separa del beso, jadeando un poco por la falta de aire. Admira lo que estaba provocando en Tweek, sus ojos brillaban con impaciencia y con ansias de seguir, levemente entrecerrados, jadeaba al igual que él pero de manera más rápida y entrecortada. Lo devoraría por darle una imagen tan violable. Tucker lo toma de los hombros y al acercarse otra vez, provoca otro contacto más brusco en sus entrepiernas. Tweek gime y cierra los ojos, sonrojándose mucho y empezando a temblar por la ansiedad que estaba despertando en él.

-¿Te gusta esto?- Craig cierra sus ojos y lo besa con pasión, volviendo a su ritmo rápido y teniendo en mente avanzar algunos niveles más. Con una de sus manos, acaricia la espalda de Tweek de arriba hacia abajo, lleva sus dedos a su cintura y la manosea lo más posible con sus inquietos dedos. Los gemidos de Tweek no se hacen esperar, pero lo mejor aún no llegaba. Con su otra mano, Craig baja a su entrepierna y la frota por minutos enteros, el rubio gemía ante el placer desbordante que le estaba otorgando, siente que sus masajes se iban acercando a su pene. Se da cuenta que la propia erección de Craig empezaba a manifestarse contra sus piernas.

Tucker continua tocándolo con habilidad, con suma insistencia, se separa del beso y ataca el cuello de Tweek. Primero lo besa y le otorga leves mordidas no muy fuertes, Tweek alargaba sus gemidos que cada vez se hacían más agudos, deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás cuando siente que sus mordiscos y lamidas iban bajando cada vez más, hasta llegar a su pecho, para luego volver a subir a su cuello una y otra vez.

-¡C-Craaaaiiig! ¡Ahh! ¡A-ahh! ¡AH!- Siente que su cuerpo está caliente, sumamente caliente. Tweek cierra sus ojos y jadea para tomar aire con desesperación. El agua que recorría sus cuerpos hacia que el rose de sus pieles se tornara extremadamente placentero. Craig enloquecía más y más al oír los fuertes gemidos agudos de Tweek, de verdad lo estaban volviendo loco. Deja de acariciar su entrepierna con su mano, entrelaza con fuerza sus piernas con las de Tweek y lo estampa con fuerza contra la pared, empezando a descontrolar sus impulsos. Lo enviste un par de veces con sus caderas, cada embestida provocada un gemido trabajoso y largo en Tweek.

Al mismo tiempo, Tucker pasaba sus manos por la espalda y pecho del rubio, lleva sus labios a una de sus tetillas y comienza a succionar y a lamerla sensualmente, el contrario sujeta por los hombros a Craig y lo apega a su cuerpo, deseando que no detuviera sus acciones. Oleadas de placer se acumulaban entre sus caderas. Craig comprende que era el momento. Luego de mordisquear sus tetillas y a jugar con ellas por varios minutos, baja su mano derecha hacia el miembro totalmente erecto de Tweek y sujeta su tronco. Un gemido ahogado escapa de los labios rojizos del rubio, quien apoya su frente sobre el hombro de Tucker y jadea por su boca una y otra vez sin poder parar.

Craig trata de detener su propia respiración agitada, pero a esas alturas le era imposible. Cierra sus ojos y empieza a masturbar a Tweek, agita su miembro de arriba hacia abajo con rapidez. El rubio aferra sus uñas en los hombros de Craig, provocándole raspones que sangrarían en pocos segundos. Larga fuertes alaridos de placer, su cuerpo tiembla por las intensas sensaciones que lo recorren, las oleadas de placer eran imposibles de describir, Craig era el único capaz de provocar todas esas sensaciones inigualables en él.

-¡CRAIIIIIG!- Grita con todo lo que le daba la garganta al momento de venirse en la mano de Tucker. Aquel liquido blanquecino y tibio se derrama sobre su palma y dedos, provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en Craig. El pelinegro siente que las piernas de Tweek pierden fuerzas, las entrelaza con más seguridad contra las suyas para evitar que pierda el equilibrio. Sus respiraciones iban casi al mismo compas, el pecho de Craig se contraía y expandía con suma rapidez, sentía su propia erección entre sus piernas y debía deshacerse de ella de la única manera que tenía en mente. La acción apenas estaba empezando y sabía que Tweek estaba agotado con solo el calentamiento. Pero debían seguir, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

-Tweek… hey, Tweek…- Levanta el rostro del rubio con ambas manos. Continuaba jadeando para recuperar aire, sus ojos parecían cerrarse. Craig queda hipnotizando ante sus labios carnosos, ahora hinchados por los besos bruscos que le había dado. Acerca su boca a esos perfectos labios sonrojados y lo besa sin profundizar el contacto. Tweek cierra sus ojos y abraza el cuerpo de Craig, quería dejarse llevar otra vez, haría todo lo que él quisiera.

El único baño con ducha de la cabaña, estaba dentro de la habitación de la persona dueña del lugar. Una situación francamente perfecta para aprovechar.

Craig sujeta de los brazos a Tweek, quien sentía flaquear sus piernas. Lo saca de la tina y al estar afuera, lo vuelve a besar, sujeta su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos y coloca cada mano sobre el trasero del rubio, sosteniéndolo con fuerza. Él gime al sentir ese contacto descarado, Tucker se separa con una sonrisa traviesa, acerca una mano a su rostro y contornea el labio inferior de Tweek con su pulgar y observa con atención el rostro de su amado rubio. Aún estaba muy sonrojado y sus parpados parecían pesarle. Se notaba a leguas que quería seguir, que deseaba más y que haría su voluntad a cualquier precio.

Le toma una mano y lo lleva con él hacia el exterior del baño, se adentra en la habitación, allí una cama matrimonial los esperaba a ambos.

-Craig…- Murmura Tweek cuando es arrojado sobre el colchón de suaves sabanas rojo oscuro.

Cierra sus ojos y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás cuando vuelve a sentir los besos descontrolados de Craig sobre su pecho, el pelinegro estaba una nuevamente sobre su cuerpo, ahora en una posición más cómoda. El rubio vuelve a sentir un placer indescriptible, todo lo que hacía Craig se sentía tan bien, sentía que podría morir de placer. Cada uno de sus roces era perfecto, y aunque sus manos eran rápidas, no lo lastimaban ni lo hacían sentir incómodo. Lo hacían sentir mucho calor y ganas de no detenerse jamás.

-Hazlo…- Piensa en voz alta, entre gemidos, abriendo los ojos y contemplado el hambre de Craig por concretar el acto sexual en proceso. Tucker jadeaba desesperado, le asiente un poco aturdido, de todas formas planeaba acostumbrarlo antes de hacer cualquier cosa apresurada. Le levanta las piernas con ambas manos y coloca cada una sobre sus hombros, lo primero que hace es lubricar sus dedos con su propia saliva, luego de esto, lleva su dedo índice a su abertura y lo introduce sin más preámbulos. Tweek se sacude violentamente y grita del dolor, se retuerce en su lugar y sujeta con mucha fuerza las sabanas con sus manos, formando puños.

-Prometo que te acostumbrarás… resiste… sólo resiste… te amo, Tweek… te amo mucho.- Remueve ese dedo con un poco más de sutileza en su interior, trata de formar círculos lentos para no proporcionarle un dolor profundo. El rubio, con lágrimas en sus ojos, le dirige la mirada y le asiente, tratando de sonreírle.

-También te amo, Craig… estaré bien… puedes… ngh… seguir… de verdad estaré bien.-

Craig cierra los ojos y lamenta su próximo movimiento, seria aun peor que el primero. Esta vez, introduce su dedo medio seguido del primero y trata de llegar hasta el fondo.

Tweek abre bien los ojos y grita mucho más fuerte, sollozando y derramando lágrimas de dolor.

Craig acaricia su pierna con su mano libre, le da besos a su entrepierna y trata de aliviarlo como sea. Entendía el sufrimiento por el que pasaba, pero debía resistir un poco más, sólo un poco.

-Perdóname… te amo… te amo…- Deja de besarlo y comienza a remover ambos dedos en su interior, bajo los gemidos adoloridos de Tweek, quien intentaba revolverse en su lugar inútilmente.

Craig entonces, sabe que el placer volvería a él a partir de sus próximos movimientos. Empieza a introducir sus dedos a su máxima profundidad, luego a sacarlos en parcialidad y luego a volver a meterlos, tenía que acostumbrarlo a los movimientos en su interior, acaricia las paredes de su estrecha entrada varias veces.

De a poco, los gemidos en Tweek volvían a aparecer, su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia atrás y suspiraba agotado por el esfuerzo físico que requería. El agua que se estaba secando de su cuerpo vuelve a aparecer, empezaba a sudar en abundancia, su pecho y hombros volvían a perlarse claramente.

De pronto, el rubio abre bien los ojos y sacude su cuerpo violentamente.

-¡CRAIG! ¡DIOS MIO!-

El pelinegro sonríe, revolviendo sus dedos y haciendo tacto en una zona en particular. Si sus cálculos no fallaban…

-Es aquí… ¿Verdad? Lo acabo de encontrar…- Vuelve a ejercer presión, acto que vuelve a sacudir a Tweek y hacer que largue un fuerte gemido. Cada vez que tocaba esa zona, se volvía loco, era delicioso, tan rico. Ese punto largaba enormes oleadas de placer, las desencadenaba como si fueran corrientes eléctricas a sus piernas.

Craig gime al oírlo, volviendo a perder el control de sus actos, al escuchar a Tweek y al verlo retorcerse del placer a sus pies. Sentía como varias gotas de sudor se escurrían por su rostro, era imposible que lograra aguantar por más tiempo. Quita sus dedos de la entrada de Tweek, acomoda bien sus piernas sobre sus hombros, le sujeta las caderas y empieza con la penetración. Introduce la cabeza de su pene en la estrecha y placentera entrada del rubio, quien vuelve a arquear su cuerpo ante el primer contacto, dolía demasiado, pero ese dolor que era proporcionado por Craig, le era semejante al placer.

Jadea agotado, su pecho sube y baja con desesperación, Tucker no espera y adentra su pene mucho más, el pobre del rubio larga lamentos de su boca, pero no hace ninguna señal para detenerlo. Al contrario, quería que terminase y sus cuerpos fueran uno de una vez.

El pelinegro gime cuando embiste por última vez a Tweek, porque su entrada era demasiado estrecha. Era un manjar para cualquiera, era un placer inaudito y soberanamente irreal. Comienza con los movimientos pélvicos, las embestidas provocaban más gemidos agotados y fuertemente sonoros en Tweek. Lo estaban haciendo, eran uno solo.

-¡Aggh! ¡AHH! ¡C-CRAIG! ¡A-AHH!- Era un dolor intenso que muy de a poco empezaba a disiparse. No se podían comparar sus dedos con el tamaño de su miembro. Craig baja las piernas de Tweek, sin dejar de embestir, se abalanza sobre su cuerpo y lo toma de los hombros. Lo levanta y lo estrecha contra su cuerpo, se atreve a abrazarlo y a seguir con los agiles movimientos pélvicos hacia sus caderas.

Tweek se aferra a su cuello, lo envuelve con ambos brazos y continúa gimiendo entrecortadamente en su oído. Rodea la cintura de Craig con sus piernas y se aferra a él con las pocas fuerzas que aún conserva.

-Craig… a-ahh… ahhh… n-no puedo… ¡Craig! ¡Me voy a…! ¡Ahh! ¡Craiiiig!-

El pelinegro sujeta el miembro nuevamente erecto de Tweek que rozaba su vientre ante el ágil movimiento de sus caderas, y lo agita de arriba hacia abajo.

-¡CRAIG! ¡Dioos! ¡Ahh! ¡A-AHH! ¡AH! ¡AHH!- Se viene luego de gritar su nombre, mancha el vientre de Tucker con su semen. La última oleada de placer recorre su cuerpo cansado y empapado en sudor. Y Craig sabía que no estaba a mucho tiempo de venirse en el interior de su rubio.

-Tweek… eres… hermoso…- Pronuncia con suma dificultad, cierra sus ojos y empuja el cuerpo del rubio sobre la cama. El contrario se deja caer, estaba tan cansado, se queda en su lugar jadeando fuertemente. Sus ojos perdidos se centran en Craig, se da cuenta de que estaba temblando con una expresión un poco incomoda en el rostro. Estaba resistiendo venirse enseguida, esa presión debía dolerle un poco al pelinegro. Él le sonríe con ternura al verlo.

-Craig… te amo…-

Tucker suspira y se abalanza sobre el cuerpo de Tweek.

-También te amo y mucho.- Y reúne las fuerzas suficientes para darle una última embestida profunda y llena de fuerza. Tweek larga un gemido ahogado y vuelve a dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus pechos se tocan, subiendo y bajando empapados en sudor. Sus pieles cálidas se rozaban y ese sentir los continuaba excitando. Una calidez en su interior, imposible de no reconocer, lo calma al momento.

Craig gime despacio y empieza a recobrar el aliento a su propio ritmo. Su semen se escapaba por la entrada de su rubio, había resistido venirse por bastante tiempo y al final lo había hecho en su interior. Quita su miembro de aquella angosta entrada y pasa a recostarse a su lado.

Sus respiraciones agitadas chocan, permaneces frente a frente sin poder dejar de admirar los ojos del contrario. Tucker posa una mano sobre la mejilla de Tweek y lo acaricia, sus lindos ojos verdes seguían brillando como si estuviera disfrutando cada segundo que pasaba junto al pelinegro.

Pasan unos largos segundos y ellos no podían dejar de admirarse.

-Ya no odio a Clyde.- Murmura el pelinegro con su gesto normalmente serio, provocando que el adicto al café largue una carcajada tímida y se atreva a encajarle un suave beso en los labios. Tucker lo abraza y lo apega a su cuerpo, adoraba tener el delgado cuerpo de su rubio entre sus brazos.

-En realidad, ngh, supongo que esto no hubiera sucedido si no fuera por él y…-

-Y su estúpida idea. Tienes razón, no me arrepiento de nada.- Y luego de sonreírle como nunca antes a su Tweek, provocando un notable sonrojo en él, vuelve a besarlo sin mover ni por un centímetro sus labios.

La noche era joven. Ya verían como salir de allí al día siguiente, por ahora disfrutarían del presente sin preocuparse por nada más.

**;:;:;:;:;:;**


End file.
